Drinking Games
by TheAlly014
Summary: A short Prince WilfredxOC drabble with my character Skylar. Set during Princess training. Prince Wilfred and Skylar hadn't seen each other in a week and now they finally meet again. Their touches can't be contained or resisted, so why not make a game of it?


**_A/N: This is a PG-13 version. Not Mature. If you want mature, I could give it a go. However, I just found this idea too good to pass up. I couldn't resist a sweet/sexy time with Wilfred. Especially when they're engaged and they have to sneak around. Did it an hour. Short spurts of inspiration. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_"Drinking Games"_**

"Would you care for a drink?" Prince Wilfred offered with a shy smile. He carried a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Skylar looked up from the book she was reading and set it to the side. When she found she couldn't sleep, Skylar began reading in her bed to ease her closer to the rest that evaded her like a plague. At least Wilfred continued to find his way back to her. She pulled her knees up to her chest as he sat in front of her on the edge of the bed. He looked as if he remembered something then hurried to lock the door. He returned and scooted closer. It took everything in her to glance up into his eyes. His vast blue eyes brightened as they caught hers. Wilfred had been looking just as she had. She smiled at this.

Wilfred cuddled close to her and set the glasses on the night stand as he held her, "You seem drained as of late, Skylar." He noted as he poured the wine.

Her throat clogged as he released her to grab his glass, "I'm fine."

In truth, Skylar hardly received a moment's rest to think. The entire princess training took over her every day. She couldn't even see Wilfred unless one of them snuck out to meet the other. Even now, this had been the first time she'd seen him since the week before. Her body filled with excitement at having him so close again that she couldn't help herself. With a mischievous grin, she wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her legs onto his lap.

Wilfred's mouth twitched into a smile as Skylar huddled to his clothes. She felt his warmth so clearly that it was hard to believe that she could live without it. He pretended not to acknowledge her closeness with a firm, tight-lipped frown as he picked up his glass. She was not convinced her prince could be so upset at her silly, seductive ways. Instead, she acted the same.

Skylar picked up the glass and watched Wilfred stare at her every movement, "A toast, Prince Wilfred?" She asked in mock seriousness as she stayed cuddled to him. She waited for his move.

The blonde-haired man glanced back to her with the glass, "No, Miss Skylar. A game."

Skylar's brow perked up as she bit her lip, "What kind of game?"

"A drinking game."

She chuckled and pressed her chin to his shoulder, "You'll lose like last time."

He smirked with a glint in his eye, "It will be more interesting this time."

"You're being awfully mischievous tonight, Wilfred. I can only imagine what kind of game this is." Skylar uttered as she ready to sip her wine.

Wilfred stopped her with kiss. It was a rough, passionate kiss. His lips crashed against hers and surprised her. She welcomed it. As soon as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Wilfred had positioned himself leaning toward her, he jerked away triumphantly.

"I win that round." He whispered as he trailed a kiss down to Skylar's neck.

She sighed as he did, and she was too entranced with his touch to think clearly, "How do you win exactly?" _Do I even want to win?_

Prince Wilfred grinned against her skin and bit into her collarbone as she inhaled sharply, "Seduction."

"What happens when we lose?"

He bit and sucked harder into that spot until he was satisfied that the mark would stay, "You get one of these and have to drink two glasses."

Skylar exhaled when he sat up and stared down at her amused, "Claude will kill me during training if he sees me covered in marks."

Wilfred shrugged his shoulders, "It just shows him that you're mine, Skylar."

_This could be fun. _Skylar then brushed away the worries of tomorrow and became determined to entertain her dear fiancé and be entertained in return. Besides, it would be practice for their wedding night. Only a few short months away. The idea of being his one and only caused her to smile even more than before.

"I'm ready to play this game, Prince Wilfred." She flushed as he grinned at her and folded his arms to his chest. She drank her two glasses straight down then faced him again.

"Just Wilfred." He corrected her in a soft whisper as she silenced him with a kiss.

She kissed him gently and pressed her body against him. Skylar was sure he tasted the wine on her lips, and she knew that Wilfred bit back the urge to give in. He never was very strong in the patience department when it came to their love-making. Perhaps this was his exercise for such long periods of time when they have to part. It caused her sadness at the thought. Wilfred detected it and opened his eyes as she barely brushed her lips against his nose.

"What is it?" He asked as he cupped her face.

"I don't like being away from you for so long." She said honestly as she straddled him close to her and held his gaze, "It makes it harder to say goodbye."

He smiled bitterly and kissed her cheek, "I'll sneak out and be with you every night if I must. So you never have to say goodbye."

Skylar gazed back at him and bent her head lower, "Shall we at least enjoy our drinking game a little longer while we have each other like this?"

"Your move." He muttered and fell back on the bed.

Skylar chuckled and leaned down against his chest, "You're gonna lose this one, too." She whispered.

Her hands grabbed Wilfred's wrists and held his arms above his head. Wilfred seemed surprised but quickly grinned at her as she sat herself on him again. Her breast pressed against his chest as she kissed him earnestly. Skylar breathed heavily as she kept him in place, and she could feel his body press against hers on his own. She bit her lip and let out a small pleasured moan before unbuttoning his shirt one-handed. Her tongue grazed his lip as he almost spoke up in protest. The hands stayed bound above his head in an invisible lock as Skylar felt his hot skin against her body. It made her want to peel off her own clothes as he watched her close her eyes in enjoyment.

Skylar whispered, "Wilfred, how badly do you want to win this game?"

Wilfred bored his gaze into her eyes, "Very."

Before she could make another move on him, he switched positions and pinned her against the sheets. Chest to chest, thigh to thigh, and face to face. Skylar breathlessly stared up at him. His hair fell around his face and his stare grew more unbridled with passion. Just as he went in for a kiss, she wrestled her way on top of him. Swinging her hair to one side, she got to her knees on either side of him and sucked on his ear lobe as her hand caressed his chest.

Wilfred groaned and shortly after cursed, "You know my weakness." As she giggled against his skin, he laughed, "So we're playing dirty? All right."

Skylar enjoyed that moment of victory once she took advantage of his sweet spot. She found a bare spot on his neck that was too enticing to pass up since it was oh-so-close to his sweet spot. She stuck her lips there and nibbled on his skin teasingly. Wilfred groaned into her ear as she listened to it eagerly. _How long must this game last? _She knew this game couldn't last much longer. Wilfred couldn't take it. To be frank, she found it difficult herself. His hitched breath caused her body to heat up and her clothes became a nuisance.

Staring down at her mark, Skylar giggled with pride. It was perfect. Round and dark red, she was sure it'd be purple by morning.

"Your turn, Wilfred. If you think you can take me." Skylar spoke confidently as he downed two glasses as she had. He let out a laugh and became flushed as he stared longer at her.

He slowly crawled on top of her as she showed no resistance, "Don't underestimate me."

She smirked at him, "Maybe I don't mind losing." Her fingers traced down his chest as he tensed at the direction she touched.

Wilfred grinned and his hands worked faster than they ever had before. They tugged on any loose strand or ribbon as Skylar kissed on his jaw and ear, "That's what I was waiting on." He whispered roughly into her hair.


End file.
